Soldier (The New Colossus)
The Soldier (German: Soldat) is the common enemy infantry unit that Captain B.J. Blazkowicz faces in his campaign against Irene Engel in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. Overview Soldiers in Wolfenstein II are mostly stationed in the United States under the command of General Irene Engel. These also includes troops in Section F of Eva’s Hammer and Venus. They are serving their best to exterminate any resistance to the Nazi rule over the United States and the world, as well as ensuring technological development and the safety of the German people. They come with various weaponry such as Maschinenpistole, Sturmgewehr, and Schockhammer. Their helmet can be removed and obtained by the player if shot off. However, if killed by other methods, the helmets become unobtainable by any means. Variants * 1961 Soldiers They are the mainstay troops of Nazi Germany in 1961, conducting many operations such as raiding resistance stronghold, patrolling occupied cities, or guarding key military facilities. They often wear the series' symbolic iron facemasks over black balaclava. They are equipped with the Maschinenpistole and Sturmgewehr. Their uniform is the same as in 1960. * Atom Elites (Atom-Soldaten) See:Atom Elites Atom Soldiers are hazmat troops operating in mainly hazardous areas like Neue York. They wear gas mask and yellow hazmat suits to protect themselves against nuclear or biological threats. Their combat ability is no different to normal soldiers. * Raumwaffe Venus Soldiers Venus Soldiers are soldiers guarding the Nazi facilities at Venus. They wear orange-colored suits which comes with a presumable coolant supply. However, they are not seen refueling said coolant. As with most other units, their combat ability is the same to normal soldiers. * Shirt Soldiers They are normal soldiers who only wear sleeveless shirts and pants. It is likely that they are off-duty or NCO. They can also be seen in Sector F as part of the Nazi Remnant members in Eva’s Hammer. Skills and weaponry are the same with normal soldiers. * Engineers These are military technicians who wear a green engineer uniform and, in some variants, a cap and glasses. They are present in places where technical engineering is highly required such as Venus or the Ausmerzer. Alongside shirt soldiers, they can also be seen at Sector F. They are armed with the Maschinenpistole. * Scientists These are scientists who controls high-tech facilities such as the Oberkommando (Area 52) and Venus. They are armed with the Maschinenpistole and sometimes wears a helmet which can be obtained by player if shot off. * Shotgun Elites This is a distinct soldier class which operates alongside normal soldiers, Atom soldiers, and Venus soldiers. They wield the Schockhammer X and have heavier armor than normal soldiers. Movement is a little bit slower but they approach the player rather quickly to use their shotguns effectively. * Marksman Elites This is another distinct soldier class as the Shotgun Elites. They wield the Sturmgewehr but fire in semi-automatic mode. They are equipped with an optical visor that succeeds the Marksman in The Old Blood. They often support other units at medium range. * Blackguard Elite (Schwarzegarde Elite) See:Black Guard Also known as Kommandos, they compromise Germania's special forces. Trained for years under the harshest of conditions, they are tough, relentless enemies to deal with. They are mostly armed with the Sturmgewehr. * Ku Klux Klan See:Ku Klux Klan Ku Klux Klan is an American far-right, white supremacist group-turned-paramilitary organization tasked to govern the South by the Nazis. They are minor enemies that are only encountered in the southern States during the player's hunt for the Oberkommando. They wear white hoods which serve little to no protection but may hide them during nighttime. Unusually, they speak German just as the Nazis. They wield the Maschinenpistole. * Raumwaffe Moon Soldiers Category:Nazi Soldier Category:The New Colossus enemies